Oftentimes, a plurality of individuals (e.g., inmates) are housed in a large facility when they are given a sentence by a court. Each inmate housed in the facility is typically provided his/her own room (i.e., a cell) that he/she may share with a cell mate.
While there are times that the individuals are let out of their cells, there are periods of time when it is preferable that the inmates be locked in their cells. Inmates have been known to use objects, such as credit cards, to unlock cell door locks. In this regard, the inmate may insert the object between a door jamb and a door, slide the object in a downward motion, and unlock a latch or bolt.
Inmates have also been known to place trash or other objects into the strike plate or lock recess to keep the bolt from fully engaging and securing the door. Another way inmates will defeat the locks are by placing a piece of paper or cloth in between the strike plate and the lock bolt, so the inmate can push on the door while removing the paper. By slipping the bolt in this way, the lock will disengage.
Another way still inmates can damage a detention cell lock, however, is to slam the door when the lock bolt is extended. Due to the lock bolt's extended position when the door is opened, the weight of the door can apply enough speed and power to damage the lock's internal bolt by, among other things, breaking or damaging the linkage connecting the lock bolt and the roller bolt.
When inmates are able to defeat the detention, cell lock they are then able to get out of their cells after being secured there by correctional officers to damage property, steal property, and harm other inmates or correctional officers. In some instances, inmates are also able to escape a detention facility once they are able to get out of their cell by defeating the detention cell lock.
The present invention overcomes this by providing a tamper resistant lock with a system that monitors the detention cell lock for tampering with or damage to the lock. The status of the detention cell lock is reported to the correctional officer with an indicator that is either visual, audio, or audio and visual.